


Hygge

by kiliaduicaps



Series: Puzzles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, General, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiliaduicaps/pseuds/kiliaduicaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>▪ Hygge: [...] più evocativo di una festa di amici intimi e famiglia in una baita con il fuoco, molto vino e brandy e buon cibo e risate, dove fuori è grigio e freddo e piovoso, specialmente vicino a Natale.</i> || A Niall mancano solo l'arco con le frecce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hygge

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ crosspostato [qui](http://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=58023) ♡

Il fatto è, realizza Niall, che avere i capelli biondi e gli occhi azzurri lo autorizza del tutto a fare Cupido.  
Harry Styles, 20 anni appena compiuti, è davanti a lui, e sta scopando. A terra, con la ramazza. Col grembiulino addosso, la maglia verde - l’unica a differirsi nelle divise del misero staff del bar, composto da tre persone - e i ricci che svolazzano al vento, Haz muove i fianchi ed ancheggia un po’, a ritmo della  _Leave Before The Lights Come On_ che stanno mandando alla radio, strepitando la canzone e rubando le parole ad Alex Turner senza nemmeno stonare una nota.  
 _Cose da cazzoni hipster_ , pensa l’irlandese. E ride.  
Poi pensa che la sua vita è troppo tranquilla già da diverso tempo. Si considera contento di ciò, di non aver più problemi come quello che gli era capitato tra le mani pochi mesi fa, ma non può fare a meno di richiamare alla mentre due paia di occhi dal taglio sottile, uno morbido e l’altro affilato, e a ricordare che il tipo di risate che gli evoca il ritardato che al momento sta scuotendo la radiolina con aria di volerla rompere se non si sintonizza sulla sua stazione preferita (“ehi”, si era lamentato, “conosco Nick Grimshaw di persona e mi fido solo di lui, in fatto di musica,” facendosi accarezzare i capelli senza protestare quando gli era stato fatto notare quanto ascoltasse band troppo _indie_  per i canoni del resto dei comuni mortali) gliele ha tirate fuori una sola persona, ossia uno dei due proprietari degli sguardi.  
Sghignazza, Niall, le sei ed un quarto del pomeriggio, del tutto cosciente che al compleanno di Styles mancano ancora più o meno 3 mesi.  
Il fatto è che Louis Tomlinson fa gli anni il 24 Dicembre, ossia tra una settimana. E che non ha mai conosciuto Harry.

 

*

 

“Sono una persona problematica,” annuncia Louis il giorno dopo, non appena mette piede nel bar, perché, davvero - gli pare giusto ricordarlo a tutti. In particolare a quel folletto che gli sorride maniacalmente da dietro il bancone.  
Infatti: “Zayn,” sospira romantico, e più  _vecchiosaggiointelligente_  dei tre rotea gli occhi, osservando il biondo quasi innaturale dell’interlocutore muoversi in una sequenza che comprende il tipo in questione che sbatte lo straccio con cui sta lucidando un bicchiere sul tavolo, si solleva con un braccio, tira le gambe magre dall’altra parte del bancone e atterra al suolo, prendendo a correre in direzione del pakistano e lanciandosi addosso a lui con tanta forza da farlo barcollare. Louis non ne è impressionato, davvero. Nei tre mesi che aveva vissuto assieme a quel ciclone ambulante aveva rischiato più volte di rompersi l’osso del collo a causa della sua estrema affettività. Non c’entra niente che, accarezzandosi la base della testa e ricordando l’epica caduta che aveva fatto dal divano, gli venga da sorridere.  
Se però Louis può non esserne impressionato, il ragazzo coi capelli ricci apparso sulla soglia della porta pare esserlo.  
Non è che abbia torto, sul serio. Le altre due persone nel negozio sembrano infatti molto impegnate in un’interazione che implica il più piccolo che lecca la faccia del più grande, che ha ormai rinunciato a protestare o a capire la ragione dietro ai comportamenti dell’amico. Il sole delle sei del pomeriggio si prende in pieno, e intorno alla testa bionda di Niall il pulviscolo è così evidente da sembrare un’aureola; senza pensarci si volta verso il nuovo arrivato, ed è con stupore che trova l’obiettivo di una macchinetta fotografica davanti il suo viso, puntato nella sua direzione.  
“Ops,” mormora - solo in quel momento nota il nome sulla targhetta della sua maglietta - Harry, sorridendo tanto da far apparire due fossette ai lati delle sue labbra. E a lui resta molto altro da fare se non sbattere gli occhi?  
 _Certo che gli resta molto altro da fare_ , sta nel frattempo pensando l’irlandese della questione. Il suo insidiare la virtù del povero ragazzo intrappolato tra le sue braccia è stata frenata dal click della macchinetta, facendogli ricordare il motivo per la quale i suoi ex coinquilini sono lì: per permettergli di fare da Cupido. E per risparmiarsi di fare il regalo di compleanno al più anziano di loro. Trovare l’anima gemella alla  _regina del sass_  dovrebbe avrebbe i suoi vantaggi, no? Insomma, si stanno guardando, Louis sta sbattendo gli occhi ed è in cerca di una risposta - riesce a sentire anche Zayn trattenere il respiro, in attesa della prossima mossa del Tomlinson - è chiaro che è amore a priva vista!  
“Ciao,” replica il diretto interessato. Il riccio annuisce, poi avanza verso lo stanzino che utilizzano per riporre le loro cose e sparisce al suo interno. Il suo interlocutore, invece, si muove in direzione dei tavoli, sposta una sedia e ci si siede, sbuffando, esausto. Quando si rende conto che nessuno lo ha seguito solleva lo sguardo verso di loro, alza le sopracciglia e spalanca gli occhi, in un silenzioso incitamento a raggiungerlo.  
Gli occhi dei due ragazzi ancora fermi nella loro posizione - seduti a terra, uno che stringe tra le braccia l’altro - s’incontrano.  
(Harry e Louis ricevono entrambi un messaggio alle due di notte che fa: “Gesù, la  _Larry Stylinson_ sarà la mia morte.” Il giorno dopo, Niall dichiara di aver sbagliato destinatario.)

 

*

 

È un freddissimo giorno di Febbraio, quello in cui il turno dopo pranzo tocca a Liam. Entra nel bar con le spalle curvate dal peso del borsone da palestra, da cui è appena uscito, e si affretta ad aprire la porta del ripostiglio e a buttarcela dentro, cambiandosi in fretta; quando esce dal bar Ed lo sfiora con la punta delle dita mentre gli scivola di fianco e va a recuperare le proprie cose. Gli viene da sorridere, anche se non sa il motivo.  
Sta già risistemando le tazzine che il rosso stava lavando quando si sente chiamare. Alza la testa e trova lo sguardo del collega, bonario, a fissarlo - pare squadrarlo dall’alto in basso per qualche secondo, e Liam non ha molta pazienza, perciò sta già aggrottando la fronte e aprendo la bocca per vociferare il  _cos’ho che non va?_  che ha sulla punta della lingua, ma l’altro non gliene dà il tempo: annuisce tra sé e sé, mormora qualcosa che suona come “Staranno bene, sì” e si allontana, fischiettando, nella sua felpa extralarge e coloratissima, a scacchi.  
Ed è così che arriva alle quattro del pomeriggio. Il bar è vuoto, la radio e la canzone acustica che sta trasmettendo sono un rumore rilassante di sottofondo alle poche macchine che circolano in quella parte tranquilla della città, e lui è lì, con la matita incastrata tra le sue arcate dentali, i gomiti ficcati nel bancone e la testa piegata su una rivista di enigmistica, intento a cercare di ricordarsi il nome di uno dei giudici di X-Factor (C…owell?...). Lento, ancora esitante, apre la bocca e sfila la lapis, avvicinando la punta al foglio, i denti che premono leggeri sulla lingua a causa della leggera frustrazione che prova nel non essere sicuro se sia il nome giusto o meno - e l’acchiappasogni sopra la porta del negozio trilla, e la porta si apre, e sospira, perché il lavoro lo chiama.  
Perché, nonostante Harry sia sulla porta, Liam è abbastanza sicuro che sia ancora il suo turno, no?  
Sbatte qualche volta le palpebre, tentando di capire cosa stia succedendo. Il più giovane è ancora lì, senza che sia un illusione, e nel notare lo stupore dell’amico le labbra si distendono pigre in un sorriso luminoso, di quelli che spesso preannunciano la risata: ha indosso una fascia per i capelli diversa dal solito, che sembra nuova di zecca, così come il giaccone lungo blu aderente, che lo fa ancor più alto del solito ed evidenza la linea magra delle sue gambe, che terminano in un paio di stivali di cuoio. Tutto sommato è vestito normalmente, se non che indossa un orecchino a forma di croce ( _così_  hipster, sbufferebbe Niall) e profuma in modo eccezionale, come testimonia la scia di colonia che si lascia dietro intanto che passa accanto al banco e si dirige a sedersi ai tavolini.  
A lui non resta altro che scuotere la testa, alzare le sopracciglia e sghignazzare. “Sai dove sono le cose,” lo sbeffeggia, e l’altro emette un verso lamentoso: “Sono qui come _cliente_!” protesta, se non che l’amico sta già azionando la macchina del caffè e ridendo, facendolo accomodare e portandogli la bevanda non appena pronta. E, vedete, è proprio così che si dimentica di quella mattina, dell’occhiata  _insolita_  del proprio collega di lavoro, della propria perplessità; ed è proprio così che lo trova il nuovo cliente del bar, ossia Louis.  
Il problema, comunque, è che anche lui è… diverso dal solito. Liam non è molto incline ad ammetterlo, ma c’è stato un periodo in cui a lui  _El Tommo_  piaceva, e non riesce proprio a pentirsi di trovarlo attraente: i capelli gli sono cresciuti di molto, e sembrano più lisci del solito - ricorda Zayn menzionare qualcosa riguardo ‘gente a cui serve una piastra, sai dove trovarla? Non di quelle dai cinesi. Dice di avere i capelli delicati’ - sfiorandogli la base del collo. La barba è curata, tagliata di recente, e il gilet nero che indossa pare per assurdo abbinarsi al blu scuro di cui sono tinte le sue iridi; sotto di essi, invece, indossa l’amata maglietta dei Joy Division, dei pantaloni così aderenti che sembrano quasi da donna e le amate Vans nere. Anche lui pare essersi fatto bello per l’occasione, e sorride sicuro, mentre gira la testa qua e là alla ricerca di qualcosa… Finché non nota l’unica persona seduta al tavolo.  
Nell’istante in cui si notano i volti di entrambi  _s’illuminano_ , e Payne realizza: è un appuntamento.  
  
“Sei il mio nuovo Dio,” dichiara Liam, a casa propria, mentre abbraccia Niall e batte il cinque a Zayn, che scrive a Ed: “ _missione Larry Stylinson compiuta!!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Amici, è tardi, ho avuto una giornata emotivamente _distruggente_ , perciò vi preciso solo che l’Ed della fanfiction è Ed Sheeran, e che mentre scrivevo del _demente che si scusa di aver pisciato_ che balla sulle note degli Arctic Monkeys non erano ancora successi i Brits, quindi ridete con me.  
>  ‘Sta fanfiction la dedico a… Boh, a Blee, una tra le mie più carissime amiche, e a Venerdì. (No, non il giorno, e non quella della famiglia Addams.)  
> Aggiungo che, facendo parte di una raccolta, molti particolari saranno chiariti nella prossima fanfiction.  
> Oh, e ho scoperto da pochissimo che per un periodo Liam e Louis non si sono sopportati. Aspettatevi un crack pairing in arrivo.  
> Un saluto, spero vi sia piaciuta. <3


End file.
